1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotation module and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common electronic device includes a main body, a cover, and a rotation module connecting the cover to the main body. The rotation module includes a base and a rotating plate. The base has a pivotal shaft. A top end of the pivotal shaft forms a first tab and a second tab opposite to the first tab. The first tab is narrower than the second tab. The rotating plate defines a pivotal hole. A sidewall of the pivotal hole defines a first slot corresponding to the first tab and a second slot corresponding to the second tab.
During assembly of the electronic device, the first tab is aligned with the first slot and the second tab is aligned with the second slot. The pivotal shaft passes through the pivotal hole and rotates, thus the rotating plate is rotatably positioned on the base. The cover is attached to the rotating plate, and the base is fixed on the main body, with the cover rotatable relative to the main body.
However, the base can be easily detached from the rotating plate during use when the first tab is aligned with the first slot and the second tab is aligned with the second slot.
Therefore, a rotation module and an electronic device using the same that can overcome the described limitations are desirable.